Family Values
by kbinnz
Summary: Picard's discomfort around children is put to the test when Data ends up playing nanny to a visiting VIP's child.
1. Chapter 1

Will Riker threw himself into his seat with a noise closely resembling an exasperated sigh.

"I haven't sensed this much restlessness from you in a long time." Deanna Troi eyed him quizzically. "What is it?"

"We're a Galaxy-class Federation starship! Why are we playing interstellar taxicab?" Will demanded. His impatience was unfeigned. It had been four weeks since the _Enterprise_'s adventures in the Neutral Zone, and he was tired of all the tranquility.

"It's true that we were assigned to take the Birceans home from their conference on admission to the Federation, but the call for a doctor from Rigel VII was an emergency request."

Riker knew these facts as well as Troi, but in his irritation, he chose to ignore them. Troi selected her words carefully, striving to help Will overcome his boredom and the feeling of wounded pride at the _Enterprise_ being chosen for so prosaic a task. "After all, the patient is the one person who can avert an interneceine planetary war. Naturally they want the fastest ship available to transport the doctor. Also, many of these systems are uncharted, and Star Fleet wanted a ship that could handle any surprises."

"The Birceans and the other non-Federation worlds in the sector have explored the systems, even if Federation vessels haven't," Will pointed out, but Troi could feel his mood lifting.

"Perhaps after our detour we'll remedy that," Picard said, coming onto the Bridge in time to catch the last sentence. "We need to return to drop off the Bircean delegates."

"I prefer the completely new systems myself." Riker was not entirely mollified.

Picard exchanged an amused glance with Troi as he seated himself. "If it's excitement you want, Number One, you may get your wish. The doctor we are to transport to Rigel VII is a felinoid from Althena III, and if we're not careful, species relations between the doctor and the Birceans may deteriorate rather badly."

"Just as long as they don't try to eat each other!" Riker rolled his eyes at the memory of a previous confrontation between "diplomats" aboard the ship.

"Yes," Troi nodded at Picard. "Given the felinoid attitude toward even unintentional insults and the Bircean...lack of respect for other races, there could indeed be problems."

"Is that why the Birceans were refused admission into the Federation?" Riker asked. "This 'lack of respect'?"

Troi sought for the proper words. "The Birceans believe very strongly in the superiority of their people, or, at their most liberal, of humans in general."

"But that kind of ... " Riker searched for a more delicate term, then shrugged and used the blunt phrase, "_conceit_ is hardly unknown inside the Federation."

"Apparently not to this degree, Number One." Picard entered the conversation. "The Federation felt that the Birceans' attitude would preclude any cooperative ventures with other species and might even lead to strife within the Federation itself. To most Federation members, the supremacist idea that all other peoples are inferior and exist only to serve the needs of one particular 'master race' is abhorrent. To the Birceans, unfortunately, it is still an integral part of their culture."

"Bircea was settled by a colony from Earth three centuries ago." Troi explained. "The original settlers had a rigid, and even for their time, exclusionary set of beliefs. That value system is still in place to a great degree, and it was viewed as intolerance bordering on xenophobia. Perhaps in time the Birceans will come to appreciate other races as equals, and then they will be able to join the Federation."

"They seem to be impressed with the _Enterprise_," Riker commented. "They certainly don't mind this detour since it extends their stay."

"Captain," Data interrupted. "We are within hailing and transporter range of Science Station Galen."

"Excellent. Open hailing frequency, Mr. Worf."

"Frequency open, sir."

"Science Station Galen, this is the USS _Enterprise_. We are here to pick up Doctor Carranazzan for immediate transport to --"

"I am Carranazzan." The _Enterprise_'s viewscreen lit up, showing a female felinoid in her species' version of a Star Fleet commander's uniform. "I am aware of the ssituation's urgency and ssuggesst you beam uss up at once. Coordinates follow. Galen Sstation out."

The felinoid's abruptness and disregard for idle chatter was a species characteristic, and, if brusque and surprising at first, was not intended as deliberate rudeness.

Picard raised his eyebrows, but made no comment. "Number One, if you'll go to the Transporter Room to greet--" A shrieking siren cut off his words.

"Radiation leak in Engineering!" Data reported as Geordi's voice came over the intercom.

"Dr. Crusher to Engineering! Bridge, we have a radiation leak and damage to the dilithium processor!" LaForge's normally sunny voice for once was grim. "Three casualties. The damage is contained for now, but requires immediate attention."

"Understood," Picard snapped. "I'm on my way. Number One, you have the Bridge. If we have warp capability, get us en route to Rigel VII -- we haven't much time. Data, go and greet our guest."

"Crusher here. Captain, when Carranazzan comes on board, please have her report to Sickbay. Her expertise will be of great help."

"Acknowledged." With a nod at Data, Picard headed for Engineering.

As soon as he had arrived in the Transporter Room, Data looked at O'Brien. "Energize."

Seconds later, Dr. Carranazzan was aboard the _Enterprise_, accompanied not by another doctor, but by a very small human child. "I am Carra," she introduced herself, stepping off the transporter platform.

"And I am Data," the android replied in kind. "Doctor, there has been an accident in Engineering and your assistance is requested -- "

Carra hissed in surprise. "Of coursse! I will go at once." Turning to the child waiting patiently beside her, she said, "I must go to work. Behave. This officer will care for you."

Data opened his mouth to protest. "I am -- "

"I know my way to Sickbay. Watch over Alice." With a last glance at the child, Carra left.

O'Brien looked at Data. Data looked at O'Brien. "If you are not too busy -"

O'Brien convulsively attacked the transporter panel. "Data, I've got this major systems check I've got to work on!"

Data looked at him uncertainly. "But -- "

A tug on his uniform interrupted him. Surprised, he looked down at Alice. She was a dark haired, fair skinned child with a serious demeanor. About four years old, she had to crane her neck to see Data's face.

"Up," she said firmly.

Data gazed down in bewilderment.

"Up. Up! UP!!" At his noncompliance, Alice repeated herself with increasing volume. The volume of the last request was astonishing, considering the diminutive form which produced it.

"Pick her up, Data!" O'Brien said hastily as Alice paused for breath.

"Oh." Enlightenment dawned and Data effortlessly lifted the child, who quieted at once. Secure in Data's inexperienced but steady grip, Alice calmly regarded her surroundings.

"Commander Data to the Bridge!" Riker sounded impatient.

Data turned appealingly to O'Brien, but the Transporter Chief had disappeared beneath the console and was clanking busily (if a bit obviously). With little choice in the matter, Data headed for the Bridge, Alice in tow. Captain Picard's orders regarding children on the Bridge were quite explicit, but short of accosting a crewmember and depositing Alice in his, her, or its lap, Data saw no alternative. Once on the Bridge, he could turn the matter over to Commander Riker.

No sooner had Data stepped out of the lift, however, with Alice tightly holding onto his left hand, then Riker brushed by him on the right. "You have the Bridge, Data," he called over his shoulder as he rushed onto the elevator. "I'll be in Engineering with the Captain."

"But -- " Data was addressing the lift doors.

"Who is that?" Worf demanded, regarding Alice suspiciously.

"This is Dr.Carranazzan's ward, Alice."

"Carranazzan is a felinoid. How -- "

Alice stepped over to Worf belligerently. "She's my mama! We don't look alike, but she's still my mama, and she loves me!"

Worf's brow ridges twitched in shock as the tiny human glared up at him. Apparently the Althenan hair-trigger temper had a societal component as well as a genetic origin. "I meant no offense," he finally grumbled.

Alice relented. "That's OK. Mama says lots of people are surprised at first." With a forgiving smile, she wandered to the front of the Bridge.

"We have warp capability and are en route to Rigel VII?" Data asked, seeing the star systems whizzing by on the viewer.

"Yes. The damage was limited to one area, and Geordi thinks repairs will not take long." Worf's eyes wandered to where Alice was soberly listening to Wesley explain the navigation console. "The captain will not -- "

"Perhaps Wesley could take Alice to her cabin?" Data interrupted hopefully as the new shift's navigator entered the Bridge.

"Sorry, Data," Wesley replied, relinquishing his chair to Lt. Chen. "I'm already late for class."

"Please summon a Security officer," Data said, after a moment's thought, "to take Alice to her cabin."

"My people are not nursemaids," Worf muttered rebelliously, keying in the command.

"No!" Alice placed herself in front of Data, eyes blazing. "Mama said to stay with you. _You're _s'posed to take care of me."

"I must stay here and you cannot," Data explained. "Children are not allowed on the Bridge."

"I'm here, so I'm allowed," Alice replied with a four year old's logic. "I'll be quiet; see?" She turned away and seated herself on the floor in front of the helm. Data looked after her helplessly.

"Sir?" The Security officer had arrived.

"Never mind." Data gave up.

Alice was as good as her word. She remained at her self-appointed post, gazing happily out at the stars and not uttering a sound. Even Worf, after forty-five minutes of calm, relaxed.

The quiet was broken when Captain Picard and Commander Riker returned. " -- the chances of a systems failure, coupled with a malfunctioning alarm, and a misplaced piece of equipment?" Riker was asking as they stepped out of the elevator.

"More importantly, how do we ensure that it never happens again?" Picard responded. "Three injured is too high a price for any coincidence."

"How are the casualties?" Data asked.

"Doctors Crusher and Carranazzan were able to pull them all through," Riker said with relief. "Carra's experience with radiation poisoning was of great help."

"How far out are we?" Picard asked, turning to the viewer. His voice died as he saw the small form planted on his deck, and he spun back to Data, outraged. "Why is there a _child _on this Bridge?"

"This is Dr. Carranazzan's ward," Data explained. "Her mother placed her in my care before going to Sickbay, and she refuses to accompany anyone else."

Picard glared at him. "Get her off my Bridge." His voice wasn't loud, but Alice came over.

"My name is Alice," she said, gravely regarding them.

Riker knelt down to her level. "Hello, Alice. How would you like to visit our holodeck?"

Alice considered. "No thank you," she said finally. "It's nicer here. You can see the stars."

"What about going to a place where you can see the stars and have a snack too?" Riker offered.

"With Data?" Alice asked warily.

Riker grinned at the android. "Yes."

"Then I'd like to!" Alice smiled.

Riker turned to Data. "Take her to Ten Forward. Guinan will know what she'll like."

Alice took hold of Data's hand in a proprietary fashion and led him towards the lift. Halfway there, she stopped and trotted back. She stopped in front of Picard, gazing up at him.

"Yes?" he asked uneasily.

"Should we bring back snacks for everyone?"

Lt. Chen hastily turned her giggle into a cough, while Riker tugged at his beard.

"That won't be necessary," Picard told her, forcing what he hoped was an avuncular smile. Alice nodded and left with Data, as Picard eyed his Bridge crew threateningly.

Ten Forward was a definite hit with Alice, and after devouring a multi-colored concoction recommended by Guinan, she consented to visit the holodeck. Once Data explained what the computer could do, Alice was wild to try it. "Let's play, Data!" she cried, clapping her hands.

"I do not know how to play," Data said regretfully.

"You don't?" Alice was shocked. "Then I'll teach you!"


	2. Chapter 2

When Carra arrived two hours later, in search of Alice, the little girl and the android were deeply engrossed in a tea party aboard a galactic yacht with a group of large, talking teddy bears.

"Mama!" Alice cried, spying her guardian. "Come play! We're about to have cookies and then we're going to blow up an asteroid and then -- "

Carra hissed reprovingly. "It is past your bedtime. Thank Mr.Data and say goodbye."

Alice looked crestfallen, but obeyed at once. "Thank you, Data. Will you play with me again?"

"Of course; when my duties permit."

"See, Mama? He's my new friend. I'm teaching him to play."

Carra inclined her head, the Althenan gesture of gratitude. "I thank you for your attention and frrriendship," she said. "And for becoming Alice's _rrazzan_." The last word roughly translated to "protector" and, among Althenans, was a role similar to a Terran godparent. Carra took Alice's hand, her own claws carefully sheathed, and led her away.

After saving the computer program, Data returned to the Bridge to see if Picard wanted to "talk" to him about Alice's presence there.

Dr. Crusher was already present, enthusiastically describing Carra's talents. "I've never seen anyone with such surgical skill -- not to mention her diagnostic abilities! It's clear why Rigel VII sent for her; if anyone can save their ruler, she can. After all, she designed the operation...and half the equipment!"

"What about the little girl?" Riker asked, carefully not looking at Picard.

"I haven't met her yet, but I understand that her parents were good friends of Carra's. They were killed shortly after the child's birth, and she took the baby, as their will requested. She has raised her as her own."

"Alice is a very bright child," Data volunteered. "She grasps concepts very rapidly and has an excellent memory."

"Where have you been?" Riker asked.

"After Ten Forward, we went to the holodeck and played," Data replied proudly. "Alice said I played very well."

Riker and the doctor exchanged an amused glance, while Picard tried to ignore the entire matter. "Just keep her off the Bridge, please, Data."

Meanwhile, en route to their cabin, Carra and Alice encountered the Bircean delegates. "Look at the bee-yoo-tiful little girl!" the female delegate carolled, swooping down on Alice.

Alice stepped back a pace in alarm, looking up at the stranger wide-eyed. "Don't be afraid, honey," the man spoke up. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" Alice asked. Althenan etiquette, which was naturally what Alice had been taught, demanded that the person initiating a conversation identify himself first.

"Isn't she cute? I'm Arcadia Haussan, sugar. Call me Auntie Arcadia, and this is Uncle Rynald."

Alice kept tight hold of Carra's hand, clearly wondering if these adults were lunatics. "I'm Alice."

"Isn't that a cute name?" Rynald chuckled, reaching out to pat Alice's head. She dodged, and Carra stepped in front of her, a low hiss escaping.

"I am Carranazzan."

"Hello," Arcadia said shortly. Rynald ignored her completely. "Come, Alice. Auntie Arcadia will get you a cookie."

"I am taking my daughter to bed," Carra said. "Excuse us."

The Haussans stared at the felinoid in horror. "What?"

Carra decided that the humans were probably not functionally impaired (although it was so hard to tell with humans), simply congenitally rude and abysmally stupid. "Please sstep assside."

"You're this child's guardian?" Rynald asked, face slack with shock.

"Yess," Carra said, speaking slowly and distinctly and wishing she had never left Althena. "Please move asside."

"That's ridiculous!" Arcadia found her voice. "She's human!"

Why do humans find it necessary to state the obvious, Carra wondered wearily. Her patience rapidly running out, she tried one last time. "Excuse us."

"Just a minute!" Rynald ordered.

Carra bared her fangs. She had reached the limit of her endurance, and with Alice's hand firmly in her own, she simply pushed the humans out of her way, ignoring their outraged noises.

A few moments later, Worf called to Picard. "The Birceans wish to speak with you. They say it is a matter of grave urgency."

"On main viewer." As the angry faces of the Haussans filled the screen, Picard cordially greeted them. "Freeholder and Citizen Haussan. What may I -- "

"Captain!" Arcadia interrupted him furiously. "There is a creature aboard this ship with a child!"

Picard and Riker exchanged a look of bewilderment. "There are many families with children aboard the _Enterprise_," Picard agreed cautiously.

"No, no!" Rynald shook his head in irritation. "A _real _child. With some thing that says it's her mother."

Riker looked at Picard, understanding dawning. "Carranazzan and Alice."

"Yes! That's her name! Alice. Now what are you going to do, Captain?" "About what, Citizen?" Picard asked in honest confusion.

"What?!" Both Birceans looked apoplectic. Arcadia found her voice first. "You can't let a child be raised by a -- an animal!"

Troi, innocently arriving on the Bridge, staggered as a wave of animosity swept across every crewmember present. Worf growled deep in his throat. Wesley was staring at the Haussans in revulsion and disbelief.

"I beg your pardon?" Picard's voice was glacial.

"It's a human child, Picard," Rynald said angrily. "You can't leave her with some -"

"Dr. Carranazzan is an exceptionally gifted physician and a Star Fleet Commander."

"So it does a few tricks," Rynald snorted.

Picard could barely restrain his contempt. "Freeholder Haussan, you are a guest aboard the _Enterprise_. As such,you will kindly conduct yourself with decorum, showing all other beings the courtesy and respect to which they as sentient creatures are entitled. If that is impossible for you, I suggest you remain in your cabin until we are able to return you to Bircea." Picard spun away from the screen, drawing his thumb across his throat.

"Communications severed," Worf confirmed.

"Nice people," Riker observed, looking distastefully at the now blank screen.

"How can they be like that?" Wesley burst out. "It's so stupid! They don't know Dr.Carranazzan! They don't even care whether she's a good mother or not!"

"They're a product of their culture," Troi said quietly. "They've been taught to hate, not think."

"I see why you were concerned about their meeting Carra," Riker said. "One remark like that, and she'll tear them to pieces."

"Let's not forget they are diplomatic emissaries, Number One. Regardless of their beliefs, they must be treated with respect. Let's just try to keep the two groups apart."

"Perhaps Dr.Crusher could keep Carra busy," Troi suggested.

Crusher jumped at the chance to make use of Carra's talents and the Althenan obliged her colleague by spending most of her time in Sickbay. Alice played with Data whenever possible -- the two had innumerable tea parties, sword fights, and walks through holographic woods. Alice also instructed Data in the fine arts of finger painting, null gravity "flying", and games of search-and-pounce (an Althenan game that was a cross between hide and seek and unarmed combat). When the android was busy, Alice visited Guinan, did her lessons, or simply watched the stars through any available viewport.

For three of the six days' journey to Rigel VII, all went smoothly, then Alice bumped into Rynald Haussan in an empty corridor.

"Hello, Alice," Haussan said expansively. "Give Uncle Rynald a kiss hello."

"No." Alice backed away, eyeing Haussan warily.

"Now, now, musn't be impolite. How about if I take you to Ten Forward?"

"No."

"Alice, wouldn't you like to come live with Aunt Arcadia and me? Then you won't have to see that Carra thing anymore."

Alice's eyes grew huge. "No!" She turned and fled.

Haussan pounded after her. "Stop!" His legs were much longer, and he quickly caught up with the child. "Wait!" he ordered, grabbing her arm.

Alice hissed and struck at his hand. Without Althenan claws, however, the scratch had no effect, and Rynald merely laughed and stooped to pick her up.

Before he could do so, a big hand swept out and knocked him off his feet. Worf stepped in front of Alice, his other hand on the grip of his phaser.

"Leave the child alone," he snarled, the syllables guttural.

"How dare you?" Rynald shouted from the deck. "You dirty animal! I'll report you for this!"

With a snarl of pure contempt, Worf turned his back on the Bircean and, scooping Alice up, entered the nearby turbolift.

"Bridge."

Alice regarded Worf soberly. "Thank you."

"Hmrghf." Worf was not one for amenities.

"I tried to scratch him, but my claws aren't any good," she told him sadly. "I wish they were more like Mama's, but they won't ever be, I guess."

Worf was silent for a moment, then he said, in a nearly inaudible voice, "I too wished to be other than I was, when I was young."

"Do you still?" Alice asked.

"No!" Worf said firmly. "I am proud to be both a Klingon and an officer in Star Fleet. You must learn to feel the same. Combine the best of both your heritages in yourself, but never regret that which you are not!" His tone was fierce, but Alice was uncowed.

"Thank you, Worf!" She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Worf grumbled in embarrassment, but did not rebuff her.

When the lift reached the Bridge, Worf set Alice down and led her over to the Captain.

Picard leapt to his feet at the sight of Alice. "Mr. Worf!" he began furiously. "Have all my officers decided to ignore standing orders --"

Worf interrupted, a clear indication that all was not as it seemed. "May I speak with you privately, sir?"

Picard bit off the angry tirade, but his icy glare did not lessen. With a tense "You have the Bridge, Number One," he motioned Worf into his Ready Room.

"Hello, Alice," Troi smiled. Beside her, Riker echoed the greeting.

"Hello," Alice replied politely, but hurried over to Data. "Hello, Data!"

"Hello, Alice," Data said. "How are you?"

"Fine. Can I sit by you?" Barely waiting for an answer, Alice seated herself on the deck by Data's feet.

"Would you like to sit up here?" Riker offered her an empty seat.

"No, thank you," the child replied. She snuggled against Data's legs, relaxing and watching the viewscreen. She was all but invisible crouched under the console in that way, and with an amused shrug, Riker let her be.

"Explain," Picard snapped as soon as the door shut behind Worf.

"Yes, sir." Worf told him the whole story, and Picard gradually lost his angry expression. "I did not wish to return the child to her mother, because Dr.Carranazzan's reaction to the episode would surely be hostile, and you had explicitly stated your desire to prevent such a conflict. There was no other place I could bring her and be confident that the Birceans would not attempt another abduction."

Picard nodded. "Yes, Lieutenant. You were correct in bringing her here. It would appear the Birceans are determined to 'rescue' the child."

"Shall I place them under guard?"

"For what?" Picard asked. "They are diplomats and deserve certain courtesies. They would certainly protest such treatment to the Federation, and we have no proof of any malicious intentions to justify the measures."

"He was pulling Alice -- "

"He could always maintain he simply wanted to help her to her cabin or some such fantasy." Picard began to pace. "There is no evidence to support our position."

"A guard on the child then?"

"Dr.Carranazzan would surely notice that and demand an explanation, and that would initiate the very conflict weare trying to avoid." Picard stopped pacing and gazed out the port. After a moment he shook his head in irritation. "Perhaps Data will have an idea. He seems close to the child.

"It was lucky you happened by when you did," he added.

Worf looked uncomfortable. "It was not luck," he admitted reluctantly. "I was watching her in case of just such an event."

Picard glanced sharply at the Klingon. "Why? Did you expect this?"

"Not necessarily, but I was uneasy. The Birceans did not seem like the type of beings who give up easily."

"But why this special attention, Lieutenant?" Picard persisted. "You must have had some idea -- "

Worf appeared increasingly reluctant to speak. "I am aware of how difficult it is to be a child of two cultures," he said finally. "It is enough of a task to reconcile two worlds within yourself, without having the poisonous interference of the Birceans."

It was exceedingly rare for Worf to allude to the difficulties of his childhood, and Picard felt honored to be privy to what was obviously an intensely private memory.

"I see," he said quietly.

"Shall we speak to Commander Data?" Worf asked, businesslike once again.

"Very well."

When Picard and Worf stepped back onto the Bridge, the captain didn't see Alice at first. "Where is the child?" he asked blankly.

"She is over here, sir," Data responded. "I believe she is asleep."

Picard stared incredulously at the tiny frame nestled against Data's legs. "I see. It's just as well she's asleep as we need to discuss what to do about her."

"'Do about her'?" Troi echoed questioningly.

"Yes. Lt.Worf just prevented Rynald Haussan from abducting Alice so that she would no longer 'have' to live with her mother. Apparently the Birceans feel so strongly about the case that they will resort to force to take custody of the child. Mr. Worf feels, and I agree, that they are likely to try again."

"That's an insane attitude!" Riker exclaimed. "They'd still be on the _Enterprise_ and we would just return Alice to her mother."

Troi frowned. The Birceans' values were so antithetical to her own that it was difficult for her to try to understand their position. "I believe," she said slowly, "that they are convinced that once they provide Alice with a home among humans, we will come to agree with their point of view."

"Why?" Wesley stared at her.

"They cannot accept that the humans on the _Enterprise_ consider other races their equal." Troi spread her hands sorrowfully at the Birceans' intolerance. "They are certain that, once they have demonstrated that they will give her a good home, we will agree that Alice is better off 'among her own kind'."

Riker turned to Picard. "How do we convince them of their error?"

"Our first priority is to safeguard the child, and our second to try to avert hostilities. Unfortunately, doing both may be impossible."

"I do not believe the Birceans will relinquish their notion easily," Troi added. "It is interwoven with their deeply held beliefs of human superiority."

"Data." Riker looked at the android. "Could you watch over Alice and keep the Birceans clear of her?"

"As Alice's _rrazzan_, it would not be unusual for me to spend time with her," Data answered, "but of course I am on the Bridge a great deal."

Riker looked at Picard, a gleam of amusement in his eye. "Sir?"

Picard glared back. "Very well. Alice is permitted on the Bridge, but she is to be kept under close supervision, Data!"

"Yes, sir. There will be no problem. She prefers visiting the Bridge to all other activities."

"What about when Dr.Carranazzan is with her?" Troi asked.

"Surely even the Birceans wouldn't attempt to kidnap Alice from an adult Althenan!" Riker grinned.

"Let's hope not," Picard said sourly.

If Carra was surprised by the amount of time her daughter spent on the Bridge, she didn't show it. Picard made short work of Haussan when the Bircean called, indignant, to report Worf, and for the next few days, the Birceans remained in their cabin. Alice was delighted to have access to the Bridge, and, as Data had predicted, made no complaint about spending so much of her time there. Riker and Troi fussed over her, Worf unbent far enough to explain the Security console, and Wesley told her long stories about the different places the _Enterprise_ had visited. Captain Picard spent extended periods in his Ready Room, cautiously checking Alice's whereabouts before venturing out. Alice liked all the Bridge crew, but her heart belonged to Data, and she spent most of her time on the Bridge at her favorite spot by his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they reached Rigel VII, Picard was heartily sick of hiding in his Ready Room, and he eagerly awaited Alice and Carra's beaming down to the planet. For this reason, he was most displeased by Riker's report.

"What?" he demanded. "How could the situation have deteriorated so rapidly?"

"I don't know, sir," Riker responded patiently. He understood what underlay the captain's ire, and he was doing his best to conceal his amusement. "But it's obvious that given the tense conditions between the two factions, Alice cannot accompany her mother."

Carra, who along with Crusher, Worf, and Troi was seated at the Briefing Room table, hissed in concern. "The Dar-El?" she asked, referring to the planet's titular head and her patient. "Is he ssafe?"

"Yes," Worf answered, "and both sides agree that you may treat him. The mustering of forces is apparently a precautionary step, in the event he dies. Neither faction wishes to be unprepared should war break out upon his demise."

"He will not die. They arre foolss to think so." Carra sniffed contemptuously.

"Doctor, any operation has its risks," Riker protested.

"Do not prresume to tell me my job," the felinoid snapped. "I do not instrruct you in your dutiesss."

Riker subsided, fighting down his annoyance.

"However," Carra allowed, "of coursse Alice musst not come if there is any dangerr. I will rrequire only two local days to perform the operation and confirrm that the Dar-El is rrecuperrating. She will rremain on the _Enterprise_." At Picard's expression, she added, "Are you ill, Captain? Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem," Picard said hastily. "But will two days be sufficient?"

Carra, out of respect for his rank, refrained from answering verbally, but her flattened ears and slightly bared fangs expressed her irritation at being questioned.

"No slight of your abilites was intended," Dr.Crusher intervened swiftly. "Captain Picard merely wishes to know if you would prefer to remain longer. We are at your disposal."

"Ah." Carra's ears perked forward. "Forgive me. I misunderstood. No, twodays will be sssufficient."

"Very well. When will you beam down?"

"Ssince they know we arre here, I will asssemble my equipment and beam down at once. I musst also ssay goodbye to my daughter."

Data and Alice met Carra in the Transporter Room.

"I want to go too," Alice sniffled.

"It is too dangerous," Carra said firmly. "You musst rremain here."

Alice clung harder to her mother, and the felinoid explained to Data, "Sshe has never been apart from me before."

"I will take good care of her," Data promised.

"Of course you will, or I would not leave her in your charge," Carra said, a bit annoyed. "Alisss -- I musst go."With one last caress, Carra gently extricated herself and stepped onto the transporter platform. "Enerrgize."

For a while, Alice moped, but she brightened somewhat when Troi promised to read her two bedtime stories and Riker allowed her to press the button for the routine scan of the planet's surface. It was clear she missed her mother, though, and when she thought no one was watching, she would often rub at her eyes.

After Carra had been gone for twenty-seven hours, she called the ship. "_Enterprise_, this is Carranazzan."

"Go ahead, Doctor," Picard answered, rising to his feet. "How did the operation proceed?"

"Normally," Carra answered. "Jusst as I had predicted. The Dar-El's condition was exactly as desscribed and the procedure will be a complete success."

"Will the local doctors be able to supervise the recovery period?" Dr. Crusher asked, having arrived on the Bridge for the express purpose of hearing Carra's report.

"Yess. Once I have instrructed them." Carra twitched her ears, a sign of fatigue. "I have just completed the operration, however, and I am tired, so I will begin the instrruction after I have rrested.

"How is Alice?"

At the sound of her name, Alice excitedly scrambled to her feet from her post on the deck.

"She is fine," Picard told Carra. "As you can see -- "

"No. I cannot."

Alice was too short to be picked up by the viewer, so her image was not being broadcast to the planet. She looked at Picard expectantly.

With no choice in the matter, Picard gingerly picked the child up, clearly expecting her to shriek or expire at any moment.

"Ah. There sshe is." Carra relaxed. "Hello, Alice. Are you well?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Have you behaved yourrself?"

Alice nodded. "When will you come back?" she asked forlornly.

"In another twenty-one hours, if not ssooner. I must go now, Alice." "Goodbye, Mama," Alice gulped.

"I love you. Carranazzan out."

As the screen went dark, Alice's four-year-old composure collapsed, and with a heart-rending "Mama!" she burst into tears, burying her face in Picard's shoulder.

For an endless moment, no one moved -- all held in thrall by the horror on Picard's face. Then Troi, Riker, and Data all converged on Picard at once. As they tried to pry Alice loose, however, she merely held on tighter and wailed, "Noooo!"

Picard stood frozen, for once completely at a loss. The man who could bluff Ferengi, stand off Romulan cruisers, and command a Galaxy class starship with ease was paralyzed by a crying child in his arms. "Counselor!" he finally managed to gasp out.

Troi struggled valiantly to keep a straight face. Safely in the background, Geordi and Dr. Crusher were all but falling off their chairs. "Her tears are simply because she misses her mother, Captain, and will subside quickly. All she needs is quiet and comforting."

Picard's eyes bulged. "Well, well -- do something!"

"It seems she has chosen you, sir," Troi said, her mouth twitching despite all her efforts. Riker abruptly turned away, shoulders shaking.

Picard glared at them all impartially, then, awkwardly carrying the still sobbing child, stalked into his Ready Room. The door hadn't quite shut when the hilarity broke out.

Alice still had a stranglehold on his neck, but she was a bit quieter. Now that the first shock had worn off, Picard felt oddly complimented by Alice's rebuff of the others. Rather at a loss for what to do next, he seated himself at his desk, clumsily enfolding Alice in his best attempt at a comforting embrace. She adjusted to the new position easily enough, but didn't stop crying.

With a sigh, Picard turned on a piece of music by an ancient Earth composer that he'd always found soothing, called up some star maps on the computer, and tried to concentrate on charting the _Enterprise_'s upcoming trip to the Deneb system, ignoring Alice as best he could.

Eventually he became aware that Alice's tears had subsided into hiccups. Surprised, he looked down to find her somberly regarding him. He gravely offered her a handkerchief.

"Thank you." Just as gravely she took it and wiped her face.

"Do you feel better?" Picard asked inanely, wondering what the appropriate thing to say was.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry I got your shoulder all wet." She apologized with touching dignity.

"That's all right." There was a pause. "Would you like to go back to the Bridge?" he asked hopefully.

Alice shook her head. "Can we just sit here a little longer?"

Again Picard experienced that curious sensation of pride, mixed with his confusion. "Er, yes."

Alice put her head down on his shoulder again, and after a minute Picard patted her gingerly. When she made no protest, he relaxed a bit, and returned to his charts.

Some time later, there was a chime at the door. At Picard's "Come," Riker, Troi, and Data looked in uncertainly. "Is everything all right?" Riker asked tentatively.

"Shh; she's asleep," Picard said scoldingly. "Don't be so loud."

The sight of Jean-Luc Picard cradling a sleeping child in his arms nearly set the officers off again, but they were well-trained in maintaining their composure, even under such extreme conditions.

"Shall I take her to her room?" Data asked.

"She's all right here," Picard admitted grudgingly, his eyes daring them to comment. "I'll put her on the sofa in a moment."

"Yes, sir," Riker said expressionlessly, pulling the others out.

When Picard re-entered the Bridge a few minutes later, the silence was absolute. He paused a moment, as if in challenge to anyone foolhardy enough to speak, but everyone seemed entirely absorbed in their work. As Picard seated himself, however, Riker asked, in the most innocent of voices, "All in a day's work, sir?"

Picard glanced at him sharply, but finally agreed, "All in a day's work, Number One."


	4. Chapter 4

When his shift was over, Data took charge of Alice. After her nap, she was ready for some activity, and once again the holodeck accommodated, this time with a fabulous enchanted forest. After playtime and a meal, Alice went off to her lessons, and then it was Wesley's turn to babysit. Six hours before Carra was due to beam up, Wesley tucked Alice into bed. "When you wake up," he promised, "your mother will be here. See, when the clock looks like this--" he showed her on the chronometer " -- your mother will come aboard."

Alice beamed.

"So fall asleep right away, OK? Then it will seem like your mother arrives more quickly."

When he was certain that Alice was asleep, Wesley left to attend to his own lessons, carefully locking the door behind him.

Almost six hours later, Alice awoke. Remembering Wesley's words, she checked the clock, then excitedly ran out, intent on meeting her mama as she beamed up. Meanwhile, on the Bridge, Data excused himself and went to collect Alice, intending to escort her to the Transporter Room. Even though the Haussans had made no attempts to abduct the child in the past few days, Picard was taking no chances.

When he arrived at the empty cabin, Data made a hasty search, then hurried to the Transporter Room, hoping to find Alice and her mother together there. Carra, in the meantime, had already beamed up and with a short "Thank you," to O'Brien, had tiredly headed to her cabin to see Alice. In the lift, she paused, realizing the little girl might be elsewhere.

"Computer, where is my daughter?"

"Guest Quarters, Cabin C13."

Carra scratched her ear, puzzled, then resignedly ordered the lift to the appropriate level. It would have been nice had Alice been brought to greet her, but her years in Star Fleet had taught Carra tolerance of other species' shortcomings.

"Has Alice been here?" Data asked O'Brien, rushing into the Transporter Room.

O'Brien shook his head. "No, but her mother's beamed back aboard."

"Bridge, this is Data. I have lost Alice."

"Does her mother have her?" Riker asked.

"Apparently not."

"Computer. Locate Dr.Carranazzan and her daughter Alice." Riker's voice was calm, but Troi could sense his rising concern.

"Both are in Guest Quarters, Cabin C13."

"Damn! The Haussans' cabin!" Riker hurried to Picard's Ready Room and quickly briefed the captain.

"What is the present situation?" Picard demanded, shelving for the moment the obvious question of how the Haussans had managed to snatch Alice.

Before Riker could answer, Worf interrupted. "Security reports a disturbance at Cabin C13."

Picard motioned to the door. "Number One."

Riker nodded. Calling for Worf to join him and Dr.Crusher and Data to meet them at the scene, he sprinted onto the lift.

Fatigued after her long ordeal on the planet, Carra was short with the human who answered the door. "I come for my child," she explained, brushing past the woman.

"She's not here," the male human responded belligerently, stepping in front of her.

"Nonsense. I can smell her. Alice?" Carra was impatient, but not yet angry. "Alice!"

"Mama!" The voice was muffled, but Carra's hearing was better than humans'.

"Why is she in the closet?" she demanded, turning to the blustering humans as Alice's cries grew more frenzied.

"She's staying with us!" Arcadia Haussan burst out, unable to control herself any longer. "You keep away from her!"

Carra hissed. Her tolerance was at an end. Pushing the humans aside, she headed for the closet.

The heavy blow from behind took her completely by surprise, and she was knocked to the ground, dazed and bleeding.

Rynald Haussan hefted his heavy walking stick. "Get out!"

Carra's ears flattened. Althenan females are fiercely protective of their family, and Carra considered Alice as her natural child. "Give me my daughter," she growled, struggling to restrain the berserker fury that rose within her.

"Get out! She's our child now!" Arcadia shrilled, oblivious to Carra's now glowing eyes.

The felinoid rose slowly to her feet, warily watching Rynald's club. Her claws slid from their sheaths, the rage sweeping over her.

"Hit her again, Rynald! Make her go!"

Rynald lifted his stick, and with a scream, Carra struck. The Althenan berserkergang, when called forth by a threat to the family, can only be halted by death. Alice's cries from the closet served to spur Carra on, and the two Birceans were suddenly fighting for their lives. Furniture was tossed aside as the three beings battled, and the Bircean couple grabbed frantically for whatever makeshift weapons they could find. Despite the sound baffles, the roar of the fight was audible three cabins away.

By the time Riker and the others arrived, the sounds were much reduced. Worf's Security clearance opened the door, and he and Riker cautiously peered into the room. Arcadia Haussan lay crumpled and bleeding against the far wall, while her husband was sprawled across an overturned couch. Carra, visibly injured herself, spun to face the intruders, no sign of recognition on her face. Snarling, she lashed out.

Worf and Riker jerked back. Behind them, Crusher grabbed for her scanner.

"Doctor, it's all right. We're your friends," Riker soothed, edging forward.

Carra's eyes flashed green fire and with a shriek, she slashed at him.

Riker's reflexes were fast, but the felinoid's berserker-fueled speed was preternatural. If Worf hadn't seized Riker's arm and yanked him backwards, Carra's razor-edged claws would have raked across his eye. As it was, the blow opened a four-inch gash across Riker's left cheek, from the corner of his eye to his jawline.

Involuntarily, Riker's hand flew to his cheek, but Crusher grabbed his wrist. "No!" she ordered, pulling anesthetic sprays and pressure bandages from her kit. Seconds later, the blood was stanched and a makeshift dressing in place.

Worf drew his phaser. "Commander, we have no choice. A stun charge -- "

"Wait!" Crusher exclaimed, once again pointing her scanner at Carra. "In her present condition, her metabolism is severely stressed. A phaser charge, even on stun, could be fatal!"

Arcadia Haussan moaned, and Carra reoriented on her, hissing.

"We must do something!" Worf said, frustrated.

Riker turned to Crusher. "What about a tranquilizer?"

The doctor nodded and dug in her kit. "Here. Can you hold her? It'll take effect in a few seconds."

Riker rolled his eyes, but, motioning to Worf, he once again moved towards Carra. He eased to one side, trying to hold her attention as Worf edged behind her. Alice's hoarse cries were distracting, but he kept his eyes fastened on Carra's claws.

With a shout, Worf wrapped his arms around Carra, momentarily pinioning her arms to her sides. Riker and Crusher rushed forward, intent on drugging the felinoid before she could break free.

While she was unable to throw off Worf's hold at once, Carra was far from helpless. Kicking out with both feet, she sent Riker and Crusher crashing to the floor. Crusher's hypo flew through the air, landing with shattering impact.

Meanwhile, Carra managed to bring up one hand and slash Worf's arm. As Riker struggled to his feet, he saw Crusher grimace in disgust at the sight of her now useless hypo. "Let her go, Worf."

She was almost free anyway, although Worf, bleeding and growling, was struggling to hold onto her. With a final snarl, the Klingon shoved Carra away.

The felinoid came to a halt in the center of the room, twisting from side to side in search of her next enemy. She was panting heavily, the fury exacting a huge toll on her energy reserves.

"We must act!" Worf snarled as Crusher hastily attended to his wound.

"He's right," the doctor agreed, tight lipped. "The Haussans will bleed to death if I don't treat them soon."

Riker thought furiously. Carra's panting and Alice's screams were the only sounds in the cabin; the Birceans were now ominously silent. "We can't stun her, drug her, restrain her, talk to her...She'll stay like this until she believes the danger is past. How --" Riker's mutter broke off. "Computer. On my command, override the lock of the closet door."

"Understood."

Crusher gasped. "Will, I don't know whether Carra can recognize even Alice in this state. What if she just reacts to another human intruder?"

"I'm out of ideas, Doctor, and we're out of time. Worf, stand ready. If Carra doesn't recognize her own child, we'll have to stun her."

"You'll have to use the phaser's highest setting," Crusher said grimly. "A low power burst might not stop her in time."

Worf nodded and took aim. "Computer. Open the door."

The closet door swished open, and Alice tumbled out, tear-stained and wild-eyed. She ignored the chaos of the room and made straight for Carra. "Mama!" With one last ragged cry, she threw herself at the Althenan.

Worf's finger tightened on the trigger as Carra's hand flashed towards the child, but her claws were sheathed, and Alice whimpered in relief at her mother's touch. The glow in Carra's eyes slowly died, and her hiss turned into a low purr.

Riker took a cautious step forward. "Doctor?"

Carra turned to him and he jumped backwards. This time, however, there was sanity in her gaze. Still holding Alice to her protectively, Carra extended one hand, claws sheathed, to the _Enterprise_ officers. "My rregrets."

Riker sighed in relief. Crusher darted forward, calling for more medical personnel as she bent over the Birceans. Carra started to go to her aid, but collapsed after the first few steps.

"Mama!" Alice cried in fear.

"She's just tired," Riker said quickly, hoping it was true.

Crusher ran a hasty scan over Carra. "Normal after such an energy output," she said tersely before returning to Rynald Haussan's side.

The medical team rushed in, closely followed by Picard and Data. "My God," the captain said, staring about him in shock. "It looks like there was a war in here."

"There was." Riker told him.

"Doctor? Casualty report."

Crusher gave final instructions as the medical teams made ready to transport the unconscious combatants to Sickbay. Data followed, carrying Alice.

"The Birceans are the most seriously injured," Crusher said, turning to face Picard. "Blood loss, stab wounds, and assorted internal injuries from being tossed around. Carra took some hard blows from some sort of heavy object, and that berserkergang drained her completely. Will has a serious cut on his face, and Worf's arm needs further treatment too. I escaped with a few bruises."

Picard gazed at the wreckage. "This will require some explanation to Star Fleet."

"Kidnapping an Althenan child, ambassadorial status or not, must be viewed as an act of violence!" Worf said angrily, all too aware that Security would bear the brunt of any official blame.

"The confrontation was all but inevitable, given the Birceans' attitude," Riker agreed, looking to Picard for support. "What else could we do, short of locking them up? As it was, we nearly imprisoned Alice."

Picard asked Crusher, "Will they be recovered by the time we return them to Bircea?"

Dr. Crusher nodded.

"Not that that will prevent them from filing a formal complaint," Picard added gloomily.

"I imagine Carra will file one of her own," Crusher said drily.

"We'll still be the ones at fault," Riker muttered bitterly. "I hate playing taxicab! All our 'guests' either try to eat each other or kill each other or, if they're _really _bored, they come after us!"

Picard raised his eyebrows at Riker's vehemence. "Number One, diplomacy demands -- "

"Diplomats are the worst!" Riker shot back, undeterred. "The others just build fires in the cargo bays or get us involved in interplanetary romances. It's the diplomats that try to kill us -- or marry us!" he added with a pointed glance at Picard.

The captain looked at the doctor. "Number One, perhaps you'd better go to Sickbay and get your cheek attended to," he suggested, a bit at a loss as to how to respond. Riker's sentiments were somewhat improper, but he had a valid point. Picard, for one, agreed wholeheartedly with Riker's reluctance to play chauffeur for Lwaxana Troi again.

Crusher took the cue from a grateful Picard. "Yes, Will, come with me. Now, Worf, as a Klingon warrior, you'll want to keep your scar, but Will, how do you feel?"

Picard watched the trio enter the turbolift, then sadly turned back to regard Cabin C13 once more. Star Fleet would not be pleased.

Six days later, a healthy but much chastened Rynald and Arcadia Haussan were beamed down to Bircea. Two hours later, it was Carra and Alice's turn to be transported to the freighter that would deliver them home to Galen.

"I hope the incident with the Birrceans did not cause you much trrouble with Starrr Fleet, Captain," Carra said as they entered the Transporter Room.

"Actually Star Fleet took it quite calmly," Picard replied. "All things considered."

Dr. Crusher smiled. "The Haussans made the mistake of admitting they had kidnapped Alice and giving their 'reasons' for doing so. They were rather proud of the fact that they'd been able to do so despite our warnings and efforts. That helped convince Star Fleet that we had done our best to forestall the confrontation,"

"Star Fleet recognizes that some people will go out of their way to be stupid," Riker added. "They consider us to have been innocent bystanders."

Carra purred, relieved. "Ssso, there will be no official reperrcussions?"

Picard shook his head. "The success of your mission helped as well."

"I am glad. Commander, I would like, once again, to apologize to you for the injurries I caused. But you sshoud not have apprroached me."

Riker rubbed his healing cheek ruefully. "I'll remember."

Alice looked up at them sadly. "I wish we didn't have to go."

Picard eyed her nervously. "Ah, Chief O'Brien, isn't the _Lafayette_ waiting?"

"Come, Alice." Carra took her place on the transporter platform.

Alice tearfully hugged the _Enterprise_ crew goodbye, clinging to Data longest. He gently released her, and she reluctantly started towards her mother, then turned back. "Captain?"

"Yes?" Picard asked uneasily. He'd taken refuge behind the transporter console, where he'd hoped to remain unnoticed.

"Goodbye," Alice said in a tiny voice, eyes brimming with tears.

Picard swallowed, then bravely took two steps forward and gingerly patted Alice on the head before again retreating to safety.

"Alice." Carra's tone was firm.

Alice smiled tremulously at them as she took her place beside her mother.

"Energize," Picard ordered hastily.

Alice's sad little face and waving hand faded from view. Picard sighed in relief.

"Perhaps things will return to normal now," he said happily, heading for the door.

"Tell me, Doctor," Riker began, winking at her, "is it true that Carra has applied for transfer to the _Enterprise_?"

Picard jerked to a stop so fast that Data, just behind, bumped into him. "What?" he yelped in horror, spinning around.

Troi and Wesley broke into giggles as the doctor and Riker gazed innocently back at Picard.

"She'd be a fine addition to the crew, Captain," Crusher said enthusiastically. "Shall I suggest to her that --"

"No!" Picard cleared his throat. "I mean, she seems content at Galen, and after all -- "

Even Riker couldn't continue the joke in the face of Picard's agonized protests. He and the doctor joined Troi and Wesley's helpless laughter.

Catching on at last, Picard favored them with an outraged glare, then turned to Data. "Mr. Data, shall we go to the Bridge?" he asked, with all the dignity he could muster.

"Does this mean Carra is not planning a transfer, sir?" Data asked, disappointed. "Perhaps if you offered her a position -- "

Poor Data couldn't understand why his simple suggestion made Picard stomp out of the room and the other officers howl in delight. With a very human shrug, he stored it for future analysis and headed for the Bridge. There was a lot of work ahead.

END


End file.
